mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Mortal Kombat: Legacy
With the "concept trailer," Mortal Kombat: Rebirth director Kevin Tancharoen, who, without the studio's participation in the making of the short, showed Warner Bros. (who holds the rights to Mortal Kombat) what he would do, if given the chance to make a new Mortal Kombat feature film. Warner Bros. took notice of Tancharoen's work and the positive attention it got, though a movie is not the result. Instead, Bloody Disgusting reports that Tancharoen will be directing an official, Warner Bros. produced, 9-episode Mortal Kombat webseries titled Mortal Kombat: Legacy. Tancharoen, Todd Helbing and Aaron Helbing will write the webseries, while Michael Jai White, Jeri Ryan, and Matt Mullins will reprise their roles from the short as Jax, Sonya Blade, and Johnny Cage respectively. Bloody Disgusting writes, "The only plot details we could conjure up is that a few Earthlings will fight to save the planet from Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung, two Gods ruling over parallel universes, or something to that effect." Mortal Kombat Legacy was released on Blu-Ray shelves and online retailers on November 8th 2011 for a suggested retail price of $19.98. About the series The series features one or two-part episodes focusing on one character or a group of characters each. The episodes detail the origin stories of many popular MK characters, the events more or less following the established canon, with dramatic changes to some details. Contrary to the ultra-real, gritty, crime-story tone seen in MK: Rebirth, Legacy is more Tancharoen's take on the established storyline, including much of the east-Asian inspired mysticism and fantasy elements present in the games (except episode 6, where Tancharoen recreated his own vision from Rebirth). The characters also follow the aspects and storylines of their videogame counterparts much more closely than the interpretations seen in Rebirth. Future In an interview with Movieweb, Tancharoen revealed several elements in the future of Mortal Kombat: Legacy. On the creative agenda, he has spoken to Warner Bros. about a second season, stating he is always working on stories and would prefer to work with the same cast and crew. Season two would concern the tenth Mortal Kombat tournament, as was portrayed in the original video game, but with a different story and outcome to that seen in the game and the first film. Also concerning a second season, he spoke about the prospect of introducing Goro and the method for which he could be portrayed believably, and better than in the film. The introduction of Kabal was also raised. He also has hopes for a movie, confirming he has a "very detailed treatment, that plots out the entire storyline". Regarding a movie, he told IGN that it would not focus on trying to include as many franchise characters as possible the way the second film did. Warner Premiere’s general manager Eva Semple David mooted television as a possible medium on which the series could continue. Confirmed Characters 250px|right|Official Mortal Kombat: Legacy trailer * Michael Jai White as Jax Briggs * Jeri Ryan as Sonya Blade * Ian Anthony Dale as Scorpion * Matt Mullins as Johnny Cage * Darren Shahlavi as Kano * Ryan Robbins as Raiden * Tahmoh Penikett as Kurtis Stryker * Shane Warren Jones as Cyrax/Hydro * Beatrice Ilg as Sindel * Aleks Paunovic as Shao Kahn * Peter Shinkoda as Sektor * Tracy Spiridakos as Blue * Fraser Aitcheson as Baraka * Kevan Ohtsji as Sub-Zero * Johnson Phan as Shang Tsung * Michael Rogers as Quan Chi * Kirby Morrow as King Jerrod * Sam Tjhia as Kitana * Jolene Tran as Mileena Non-game characters *Victor Lucas as himself, host of The Electric Playground. *Ed Boon as Ed Goodman, TV producer. *Tracy Spiridakos as Blue, a manic-depressive mental patient who befriends Raiden. *Peter Hall as Dr. Gadsen, a psychiatrist who attempts to treat Raiden. *Maurissa Tancharoen as Kana, the wife of Scorpion. *Colin Foo as Lin Kuei Grand Master, current head of the Chinese Lin Kuei clan. *Serge Houde as The Doctor, the head of the Lin Kuei's Cyber Initiative, and the surgeon who replaces Kano's missing eye with a robotic part. Mortal Kombat Legacy Episode List ''Mortal Kombat: Legacy'' Episodes Additional Characters *Kabal (Possibly in Season 2) *Liu Kang (Possibly in Season 2) *Kung Lao (Possibly in Season 2) *Bo' Rai Cho (Possibly in Season 2) *Kuai Liang(Younger Sub-Zero) (Possibly in Season 2) *Smoke (Possibly in Season 2) *Goro (Possibly in Season 2) *Nightwolf (Possibly in Season 2) *Kenshi (Possibly in Season 2) *Reptile (Possibly in Season 2) *Noob Saibot (Possibly in Season 3) *Jade (Possibly in Season 3) *Rain (Possibly in Season 3) *Ermac (Possibly in Season 3) *Skarlet (Possibly in Season 3) *Sheeva (Possibly in Season 4) *Kintaro (Possibly in Season 4) *Cyber Sub-Zero (Possibly in Season 4) *Motaro (Possibly in Season 4) *Shinnok (Possibly in Season 4) Episodes Video:Mortal_Kombat_Legacy_-_Ep._1_-_Jax,_Sonya_and_Kano_(Part_1) Video:Mortal_Kombat_Legacy_-_Ep._2_-_Jax,_Sonya_and_Kano_(Part_2) Video:Mortal_Kombat_Legacy_-_Ep._3_-_Johnny_Cage Video:Mortal_Kombat_Legacy_-_Ep._4_-_Kitana_&_Mileena_(Part_1) Video:Mortal_Kombat_Legacy_-_Ep._5_-_Kitana_&_Mileena_(Part_2) Video:Mortal_Kombat_Legacy_-_Ep._6_-_Raiden Video:Mortal_Kombat_Legacy_-_Ep._7_Scorpion_and_Sub_Zero_(Part_1) Video:Mortal_Kombat_Legacy_-_Ep._8_Scorpion_and_Sub_Zero_(Part_2) Video:Mortal_Kombat_Legacy_-_Ep._9_Cyrax_&_Sektor Trivia *'Episode 3: Johnny Cage' - Ed Boon makes a cameo appereance as Ed Goodman. *'Episode 9: Cyrax and Sektor' - In the first trailer, Cyrax and Sektor were shown without CGI graphic effects, but later, on July 24, 2011, the scene appeared with computer graphics. **Kano also makes an appearance without his cybernetic eye implant, suggesting this episode precedes episode one. **The cyborgs Hydro, Cyrax, and Sektor all share Cyrax's primary design from Mortal Kombat (2011). **Roughly all of the text on the computer monitor detailing the helmet design is taken in verbatim from this document. Gallery 4057674686611d920c487db3bfd83d83_view.jpg|Blue 95b69e0661596073b09066835f0ab7f4_view.jpg|Scorpion 827020dd4566dacd7a15e92381746db9_view.jpg|Jax 96c40c86f1f9314534d95be2c1dfd195_view.jpg|Raiden Mortal_Kombat_Jeri_Ryan_Sonya_Blade.jpg|Sonya Blade MKL - Mileena_e_Kitana.JPG|Kitana and Mileena A0f1bf82f2b03dab225034091c2dbdf6.jpg|Johnny Cage Edbooncameo.png|Ed Boon as Ed Goodman MK Legacy Scorpion.png|Scorpion Kanolegacy.png|Kano Kanolegacy2.PNG|Kano's red eye BarakaMKL.jpg|Baraka Aleks shao pic.jpg|Shao Kahn stMKL.png|Shang Tsung Quan chi Legacy.jpg|Quan Chi Sindel kitana.jpg|Queen Sindel mileena legacy.jpg|Mileena in an animated segment Mileena's grill.jpg|Mileena Kitanalegacy.jpg|Kitana Jerrod.jpg|King Jerrod SL2.jpg|Scorpion SZL.jpg|Sub-Zero (Bi-Han) DAlegacy.jpg|Shang Tsung and Quan Chi Quanchilegacy.jpg|Quan Chi Cyrax&sektordifferent.png|A scene of Cyrax and Sektor (without and with CGI effects). SubzeroMKL.png|A scene of Sub-Zero (without and with CGI effects). HydroMKL.png|Hydro with wires in an official image (above), but without wires in another image (below). Ep9Cyrax&Sektor.png|Cyrax & Sektor cyrax3.png|Cyrax cyrax2.png|Cyrax Kills cyrax.png|Cyrax is born Cds-1- (3).jpg|Mortal Kombat: Legacy cover for Blu-Ray References External Links es:Mortal Kombat: Legacy ru:Смертельная битва: Наследие Category:Films Category:Web-series Category:Series Category:Films Category:Web-series Category:Series Category:Non-canon Content